Actions Say More Than Words
by Y.Z03
Summary: fluffy drabble on contestshipping. if you are a Hoenshipper don't read this. This is full contestshipping 100% Enjoy!
**This is my first fanfic hope it good. Please also no flames Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (although I did.)**

There were just two teens sitting on a slope of a hill talking, one boy and one girl. The boy had chartreuse green hair and matching green eyes, the girl had brunette hair and piercing blue eyes. They were rivals for the contest battles the participated in, but lately they become strong and they were more like best friends now but sadly still argued a lot.

The girl May had developed feelings for the boy after the few months that they had spent together. She kept rethinking about the words that Brianna had said to her about liking the boy Drew. No, she had thought when this conversation had first surfaced in her memories; she couldn't be falling for Drew, but of course this was the truth. She could not have stopped herself from falling for him, although he was annoying, arrogant, cocky jerk. He could also be kind caring person. However she knew he could not have returned the feelings till one afternoon proved her wrong.

"So June, I really thought that I could expect more skills at your the last contest. You lost so easily to me." Drew teased.

"Don't call me June! You stupid grass head, I was distracted anyway." May screamed

"Really I knew I was charming but I didn't think I was that charming to distract you from the contest battle April." Drew said with a smirk.

"Uhhgg, you stupid arrogant cocky bastard!" May shrieked

"Language May, now what would your mother say" Drew said with amusement, he loved getting May riled up like this.

This was it for May; she got off and stomped of, leaved a startled Drew. Drew finally had the sense to run after her but by then she was already quite far away. Drew had to keep running to try and reach her.

May thought to herself as she kept running away from Drew. How could she have fallen for someone so irritating? He could never return those feelings and she knew that she would have a hard time getting rid of her own feeling.

Suddenly she felt a hand on shoulder, it was Drew's. Part of her wanted to jerk away from his touch to keep running, but most of her body was to tired and didn't struggle at his touch.

Drew took the part that she didn't run away from his touch a good thing, therefore slipping his fingers around her slender fingers. It had started raining, so he started leading her to their camping site to rest for the night. However May being clumsy tripped on who knows what in on the ground and fell dragging him with her. He landed on top of her drawing "oof" from her.

May felt as he slid his hand into hers, and led her towards their campsite. Then as her foot caught on something on the ground, she went tumbling forwards pulling Drew with her. She felt Drew land on her as they fell, when she recovered her breath from tripping, she blushed noticing the position they were in. He was lying on top of her and his face was just hovering above hers, and was that a tiny bit of blush on his cheek. She could feel his warm breath against her face.

"So are you going to get off, you know you are quite heavy." May said to him

"No, actually I like this position very much." Replied Drew. This comment mad May blush even more than she was already blushing.

"Well now that we are in such comfortable situations why don't you tell me why you ran away," Drew said his breath tickling her face. It was normal for her to have a reaction but not such a dramatic one.

"I…. umm… kind…of…like…you" May stuttered

"well of course I like you too you're my best friend" replied Drew

"imeanilikeyoumorethanafriend" said May very quickly

"Uhh? What was that?" asked Drew

"Never mind, you wouldn't care anyway," replied May in defeat.

"Maybe you should show me, you know actions say more than words" Drew offered

"Fine!" May grumbled. With that May grabbed Drew by his collar and kissed him. She smiled into the kiss as she saw the shocked expression on his face. Slowly Drew started to take control of the kiss; his fingers were tangled in her brown strands and hers in his green strands. Soon they broke away panting for air.

"You know you could've just have told me!" Drew said

"Didn't you just say that actions say more than words!" May grumbled

"Okay, true but in my defense that was not I was expecting" exclaimed Drew

"Fine, now get off me you're heavy and my I am wet from the rain!" ordered May

"Didn't hear you complaining when you were kissing me!" Drew gloated then being promptly whacked on the chest by May.

Eventually he got off her and helped her up after. Then they walked off into the distance looking for their camping site. So the girl and the boy walked had in hand in the light of the setting sun.

 **So there it is my first fanfic, although personally I think I made it a bit cheesy but that just too bad. Please R &R and like I said before no flames please. Maybe if I get good comments I will right another story** **.**


End file.
